


The Disastrous Drive

by EriXXX



Series: It could've been worse? [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alcohol Enemas, Bodily Fluids, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt, Enemas, Enemies, Hate Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Painful Sex, Rape Aftermath, Underage Drinking, Viagra, Vomiting, this fic is absolutely disgusting and that's my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriXXX/pseuds/EriXXX
Summary: The two siblings split up one night at the carnival, to keep an eye on both Esme and Olaf at the same time.Klaus follows Count Olaf as he leaves the carnival. Olaf didn't tell anyone where he was going, not even Esme. And similarly, Klaus didn't tell anyone he was leaving either, not even his sisters.This causes an even more unfortunate timeline than the one you know of.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Series: It could've been worse? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Disastrous Drive

**Author's Note:**

> im sleep deprived and cannot be bother to spell check, or check anything in general 👉👉
> 
> anyway, you clicked on this goddamned fic you should know what you're getting into,,

The plan was simple, Klaus and Violet would get out their disguise and check up on Olaf and raid Lulu's tent at the same time. Klaus was tasked with finding Count Olaf and spying from afar. The plan was simple. 

When Klaus saw him, he was already at his car, fumbling with the keys and eventually unlocking it. 'Where is he going?' Klaus thought in fear. He needed to go with him, see what his plan is, and warn everyone before he could do anything.

It was a bad, reckless decision. But one Klaus felt like he need to make. He quickly jumped into the trunk of the car again. Maybe he should've told his sisters? 'No there was no time for that' he reasoned. As soon as he got in that car, it started up and drove away. Sealing his fate.

The car ride was rough, that was expected, he drove recklessly like he had on the way to the carnival. But Olaf made multiple stops on empty roads and gas stations but never got out. Around the 5th time this happened, Klaus snuck out the back and peeked through the back window. He was masturbating... Was this what he was doing when kept stopping? No impossible, he would've been satisfied by now right? 

Maybe it was because it was a long car ride? No, the drive to the carnival took even longer and he barely even left the car to pee, though he was by himself this time. He noticed Olaf speed up his movements and let out a groan. He must be cumming. Klaus pulled the trunk down, he didn't really need to see anything else. Or wanted to... He really could've went his entire life without seeing that.

The car started up again and drove off. He laid down in the trunk, thinking of what to do once they actually got there. Would he resume his stalking? Would anyone recognise him and call the police? I mean, he was quite torn up and still covered in heavy face paint. He was only wearing a stained button up shirt, discarding the over coat because how hot he was, torn pants, worn black socks and his glasses. Would he even be identifiable? His other disguises have worked before, why would this one be any different? 

Would he be able to pass off as a hitchhiker who ran away? Maybe someone could give him a ride back, so he didn't have to get tossed around in the trunk.

The next stop Klaus heard Olaf sigh loudly. 'How many times is he going to stop!?' Klaus thought to himself. But this time, he heard the car doors unlock. He immediately jumped out the back and ran as fast as he could, hoping if he did, Olaf wouldn't notice him in the darkness. Though staying would be the safest option, he couldn't stalk him in a trunk. The car was parked outside an old run down gas station.

Olaf walked out the car and went towards it, taking his time. 'Why stop here? Should I follow him? Is he meeting up with someone? Is it even open?' flooded Klaus's thoughts. He tended to worry himself and not think rationally when he was alone, so he sighed and assumed he was going in for alcohol, they had ran out the night before and he was pretty stressed. Klaus was right for the most part, but he had a few more items. Lube, condoms and a porn magazine...

It made Klaus blush. 'I-is he this frustrated normally? No no impossible, we lived with him for 2 days and he was never like this...'.

+

Violet and Sunny walked around the carnival later that night in an attempt to find not only Olaf but Klaus too, when she almost ran into Esme Squalor. It was very apparent that she was livid, pacing back and forwards. "Of all the times he decides to wonder off and get that lousy fortune teller a gift! Perfectly good viagra, wasted!" 

Violet wondered if Klaus was okay as she headed decided to do another search of the carnival.

+

He watched from afar as he threw the bag of adult things in the passenger seat. Olaf walked around the car, to his door and opened it. Klaus was ready to run into the back again when he heard. "What the hell?" He noticed him... Olaf moved away from his door and to the boy. The walk took less than 30 seconds, and yet it felt like hours to Klaus. He was sure Olaf was going to kill him, he only needed one sibling alive right?

"Jesus kid, you're filthy..." Olaf loomed over him, shadow casted over Klaus's fraile body. "Wanna ride?" Before he had a chance to react he was being pulled by his shirt collar and into the passenger side seat. Olaf quickly sped off before Klaus could get a seatbelt on, laughing. 'That wasn't even a proper disguise... Is face paint really that effective or is Olaf just an idiot?' Both were very possible. Well at least it worked... 

"W-why are you going so fast!?" Klaus already knew the answer but felt like if he didn't ask it would be suspicious. His disguise worked but he still needed a new personality, otherwise it would be easy to tell that Klaus was still Klaus. "I stole a bunch of stuff! Don't think they saw me but i'm not taking any chances!" Klaus wasn't really that surprised. 

"Th-thank you for giving me a-a ride-... I-I'm sorry, what's your name?" Klaus sighed in relief, he nearly said his name there. "Just call me Count..." He decided to make polite conversation with him, maybe he could get him to casually tell him where they were going. "O-oh like Dracula?" Olaf scoffed at Klaus. "No, like the vampire."

Klaus didn't bother correcting him. "So kid, why are you out here all by yourself?" Ok! Klaus had prepared a backstory during the ride. He'd thought where ever Olaf was going, people would be there. So he assumed maybe he could maybe get a ride back. "Hitchhiking, trying to get away from my... Parents... Someone thought it'd be a laugh to drop me off in the middle of nowhere."

"And they were right! That's hilarious! God how long have you been stuck out there? You look hideous!" He sighed, 'why was Olaf so much more... awful this week?'. He tried to think of a lie that would be convincing. Maybe he could use a half truth? "Uh?" Last he had any good shelter was the hospital and that was... "2 or 3 days ago?" 

"You don't look like you're starving..." Ok god- Now he has to think of an actual lie. "The gas station owner took pity on me and fed me stuff about to go out of date." Olaf smirked. "Oh so you were their dumpster? You do look the part." Klaus was close to crying, 'why was he being so relentless?'..." S-stop..." He said in a small voice. "Oi! Hand me a bottle from the bag! I'm thirsty!" 

"I-I don't think you should drink and drive..." Klaus said, slightly afraid for his own safety. "Why not! My throat is as dry as the hinterlands, besides, this is a special occasion!'' "Special occasion?" Klaus said quietly as he handed him the bottle. "Thanks." Olaf ignored his question, it's not like he couldn't hear him, he's dodging the question. He saw out the corner of his eye that Olaf was still hard. 'He went into a shop like that!?' 

"I-I don't think yo-you should drink alcohol if you're thirsty, i-it'll just make you thirstier..." Olaf laughed. "How can it do that, it's a liquid!" Klaus replied, not thinking. "It's because alcohol releases a hormone called-" Olaf quickly interjected. "Jesus christ kid I didn't actually expect you to answer."

"O-oh sorry..." There was a bit of silence as Olaf drank most of the bottle in one swig. "Hey, since you seemingly know alot about alcohol, what's your favourite type?" This caught Klaus off guard. "W-w-what?! I-I don't drink t-that stuff!" He sounded way more panicked than he thought he would, because he was afraid Olaf was going to offer him some, he's just heard so much about how bad it is for you from his parents that he's afraid to even look at the stuff for too long. 

"Wow really? You are missing out! I've got some I'm willing to sha-" Klaus immediately shut him down. "No! I-I mean, no thank you..." Klaus had made a promise with his mother to never drink alcohol until he was an adult, and to drink it with a group of people he trusted so they could stop him if he did something stupid. He thought it was silly at first until his mother and father both recounted the first time they got drunk. He quickly agreed afterwards. 

"Why not! Let loose a little bit! Your parents don't control you anymore, what's a little underage drinking gonna do?" 'Destroy my liver and have me accidentally tell you I'm lying...' Klaus suddenly didn't feel safe, well felt less safe than he already was, so he put his knees upto his chest and held his legs close to his body. " N-no thanks... I don't wanna drink stuff like that..." 

"Who said you needed to drink it?" Klaus looked at him confused. "You just said underage drinking." Olaf scoffed. "That doesn't matter!" He abruptly pulled over on an empty road, no towns or help for miles. "You don't need to drink it to get drunk."

"Wait, really?!" Klaus said in shock, he'd never heard about getting drunk without drinking alcohol. Though, he knew Count Olaf should never be trusted, he was probably lying. "How do you do that?" He said in a kind of judgemental tone, not believing Olaf. "Seems you think I'm lying... Let me demonstrate it for you..." 

+

Klaus was forced into the back seat. "W-wait this isn't-" He could only scream as the bottle's neck was shoved inside him unprepared. Klaus was on his hands and knees, hovering over Olaf's lap. His shirt was unbuttoned and shorts were just off his butt. The boy felt the stream of alcohol slowly pour inside him, and it burned. "P-please stop! This can't be right!" 

"I'm sorry but I assumed you wouldn't believe me without evidence! I don't know why, maybe it was your tone of voice?" His voice was filled with condescension and amusement, he was talking to him like a dog. "Boys like you are so easy to trick!" 'You didn't trick me! You forced me into this!' Klaus wanted to shout at him, but couldn't because he could only scream in pain, it felt like he couldn't even breathe. 

Olaf stuck his fingers into the boy's mouth, causing him to start choking and gagging. "Ahh, isn't peace and quiet just wonderful?" Klaus glared at him with tears in his eyes. "Only a little more left..." To Klaus, that was the best thing Olaf's ever said. 

Olaf let go of Klaus, causing him to fall face first onto the seats, trying to breathe. "Jesus no need to overreact.." Klaus held his stomach as it began to cramp. Whimpering, he curled up in a ball with the bottle still inside him. "P-please I didn't want this... T-take it out... Oh mother, father, i-i'm sorry... A-ah... Ow... T-take it out!" 

"If I do that, the alcohol will fall out." Olaf said rubbing his back. "It'll not take that long for you to get drunk, you've never had alcohol and you're just a kid." Klaus looked back at Olaf to see him jerking off. 'Pervert...' Klaus thought. "So what school did you go to before running away?"

"A-are you seriously trying to make polite conversation, right now?" Klaus whimpered. "Why not? It'll help pass the time. Take your mind off things." Klaus groaned, mostly in pain. "Prufrock Preparatory School..."

"Oh really? I can understand why you left then, heard that place is a nightmare!" Olaf was right, even without him as a teacher, the school was a hell hole. But he'd rather be there instead of here, in the back seat of a murder, kidnapper and villain. "Y-yeah it truly was... The dorms were probably the only decent part..." Klaus had caught himself looking at the flyers advertising the dorm, wishing he was in them instead of a shack that definitely violated his human rights... 

Klaus was snapped out of his thoughts when he went to sit up, feeling the bottle's neck move around his insides. Well, apparently Olaf was right, it did take his mind off things. If only for a bit... It was weird that he wanted to thank him, knowing he's the reason he's in this situation in the first place. He winced as he saw his stomach, there was a small but noticeable bump, he was truly filled with alcohol... He looked away from his body to Olaf, and saw his erection. "W-why is your..." He managed whimper before going silent. 

"My 'girlfriend' must of slipped me something... So you aren't the cause but god your body isn't helping!" Klaus tensed up as Olaf stroked his blotted stomach. "That was an entire bottle y'know... Took it better than I thought you would. Makes me wonder if you've..." Olaf leaned over Klaus, covering his pale shaking body, and whispered into his ear. "Taken anything up there before." Even though Klaus couldn't see his face, he knew he was smirking. 

He wanted to get of this topic immediately. "No I haven't, but more importantly, you have a girlfriend?" Of course Klaus already knew this but he wasn't Klaus right now. "Yeah but she's recently started nagging me... She keeps trying to hold me back from my goals..." 'That's a good thing...' Klaus thought. "You could just break up w-with-..." All of a sudden he felt lighted headed and couldn't speak properly. 

"Wh... What's happeni..." He felt strange, very strange. "This is what it's like to get drunk! Well, what it's like to get drunk underage but that doesn't matter." Olaf finally decided to take the bottle out. Slowly, he grabbed the end and began to slide it out. Klaus was close to begging him to rip it out, to get it over with. Every slow movement it made stung, it was like Olaf was rubbing salt in the wound, making sure he and his body would remember the first time he got drunk. 

Tears fell onto his face, smearing his makeup. The tears were comforting in their own strange way, a warm touch to take away from the cold situation. The end came out with a pop, not too far of from the sound of opening a bottle of champagne, and Klaus moved as far away from Count Olaf as he could. 

"Hmmm... Why are you running, boy?" Olaf purred, towering over him. Klaus looked into the man's eyes and he could only see bad intentions. He tried to grab onto the door to push it open, but it was locked and even if it wasn't he was too weak to push it open. "What I gave you was quite strong so the state you're in is perfectly normal. I didn't drug you or anything." Olaf muttered as he grabbed Klaus' ankles, spreading his legs open. 

"Do you know what I'm going to do with you?" Olaf quietly said, with a hint of excitement. "N-no no... P-please think about what you're d-doing-! I-I'm only just 13! I'm a child!"

"Does it look like I care!" He growled and pulled the boy's pants entirely off, leaving his entire lower half bare instead of just his butt. "Jesus christ, you are tiny." Olaf snarked. "Quite pathetic if you ask me..." 

"St-stop..." Olaf grinned and spat on Klaus' face. "No one cares about you enough to stop me, do you think anyone would actually believe you runt?" Klaus whinced, Olaf was right, he's a wanted criminal or in his character's case running away from his parents. Count Olaf chuckled in a way that could almost be described as soft, as he pressed his cock in between Klaus's butt. It was glistening with precum and was covered in what looked like smegma. Klaus cringed and considered vomiting. 't-that's going... in me...'

"Orphans are so much fun!" Count Olaf growled as he slapped his cock on Klaus' swollen hole. "W-wait... I-I never said my parents were d-dead..." Klaus' face went pale as Olaf slowly slipped his cock in him. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I saw through your disguise as soon as you showed yourself, Baudelaire!" Olaf thrust into the boy, who's body kept feeling weaker and weaker. "Y-you..."

"I had quite a lot of fun humiliating you yesterday, and especially today..." He looked down at the boy who was a screaming and crying mess already, entire body shaking underneath him. "B-but it's possible m-my parents are a-alive! I-I'm not a orph-" A quick hit to the face quickly shut him up. "Not once I find them! Then you'll be in my care again!" Olaf growled as he let out all the frustration of the issue the fire survivor. "You'll be all mine to beat and humiliate at my pleasure!" 

Klaus croaked out small pleas and involuntary moans, looking down at his close to being completely broken body or in other words, the large bumb that kept moving in and out of him without rest. "I'm going to break your body over and over and over again you little brat so you might as well learn to enjoy it quickly!"

"I-I could never-!" Klaus was cut off by his own moans as Olaf went even faster and harder, with no signs of stopping. Count Olaf laughed as he moved his hand away from Klaus' bruised and scraped legs, to his skinny waist. Digging his fingers into him, he watched the boy squeal and writhe under him. It was a sight to behold. 

Klaus' entire body was red and soaked in sweat due to the alcohol and rough never ending sex. It hurt, no, burned.... His entire lower half burned. Olaf growled and sped up. Klaus opened his eyes that he didn't even know he closed, and saw the expression of a murder.

A warm liquid filled his body and Olaf pulled out, letting his seed spill out of his torn hole and onto the seats. Klaus' eyes fluttered in an attempt to stay open but chose to close. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. He tried to think of anything else other than the situation he's in right now, but it was almost like the alcohol made his memories fuzzy.

"Look at you Baudelaire, broken and abused..." He said with more than a hint of glee as he stroked the boy's red, tear and snot covered face. Olaf went to grab something in the front seat. A pack of condoms? Olaf clearly didn't care about hygiene, considering Klaus' hole was already filled with semen and that Olaf probably hasn't washed in a week. 

He quickly slid one on and immediately shoved himself back into the young boy. Klaus screeched in pain and could do nothing else but sit there and take it. "God I wonder what Beatrice would say if she saw you like this!" Klaus whimpered, why'd he need to mention his mother now of all times. "Her little boy, whimpering and screaming underneath me!" He growled. 

"W-why! Why do you h-hate us so muc-!" Klaus tried and tried again but he kept being cut off by his own screams. He tried to hold onto anything to keep him steady because he felt like if he didn't he'd be done for, and the only thing he could get a good grip on was unfortunately Olaf's shirt.

Olaf smiled proudly. "Hmm.. So needy..!" He sneered as he came. He pulled out and tied the end up. Klaus was confused as to why he would tie it up to stop his cum spilling since he did not care about cleanliness. He placed the condom to Klaus' side and slipped another one on and repeated the process. And repeated, and repeated. 

Klaus was already beginning to sober up by the time the viagra was wearing off. His entire body felt ripped apart. He visualised his insides looking like someone took a cheese grater used it to penetrate him. His body had a deep red hue and was covered in bruises and marks, and soaked in watery vomit. He's only had corn and alcohol in awhile so the vomit was quite frankly unpleasant to look at and smell. He felt and look ruined.

His ears were ringing as Olaf pulled out of his body and wrapped the condom up. "God orphan you were amazing! I was planning on killing you when I first saw you out here but I think I'll keep you alive!" Klaus couldn't show it on his blank face but he wished that wasn't the case. He wanted Olaf to wrap his fingers around his throat, block the oxygen from his body and throw his corpse out to the unforgiving hinterlands. He didn't want to live with this. He didn't want his sisters to see him like this... 

Olaf zipped up his pants and headed into the front seat of the car. "I'll wait until you get up to continue Baudelaire... You're no fun as an emotionless doll." Klaus let out a small sob as the engines started. "What? Did you really think I was finished with you? Don't make me laugh orphan! I'm going to keep humiliating you until you finally understand you can't get away from me..."

+

The ride was not finished by the time Klaus was able to speak. "What's the special occasion?" Olaf sounded surprised at his sudden question "What?" which was understandable considering that most people would not calmly talk to the man who just brutally raped you. "You said you were drinking and driving because it was a special occasion... You can tell me Olaf, I don't even want to face anyone after what you did to me..." 

"Because I thought of a way to get your fortune and stop any help. I'm going to get a pack of starving lions, throw you and your sister in a pit with them, the take the baby and hope that Madame Lulu falls in to. But that's changed... Because I'll be doing a public execution instead! Throwing two of the three Baudelaire murderers into a pit and profiting off of it! And then killing that Lulu in the dressing room."

"As horrid as I guessed it would be..." Klaus said with no emotion as he looked out the window. It was a beautiful sunset unlike any Klaus had seen before. It made Klaus smile, if only a little, even though it felt like a sick joke played by a higher power...

"We're nearly there... So how about we take a break..?" Olaf said, looking back at the boy. "I don't have a say in this do I?" Klaus stared out the window. "No, not really..." Klaus chuckled just a bit in nervousness. "Th-that was a rhetorical question..." 

"I don't care, orphan. Now get over here!" He climbed into the front and sat on the passenger's seat. "I'm not going to have sex with you, because if I did this journey would take longer than I want it to be... Don't worry, I'll eat you up as soon as you're siblings are dead!" He said in a disgustingly sweet voice. "I'm just going to humiliate you..."

"How is that any different from how you uselly treat me?" Klaus sighed, in a strange sort of relief. At least he wasn't going to have that happen to him for a while. And he was also hoping Olaf wasn't lying... "Shut up bookworm!" He said grabbing the boy's hair and forcing him to look into his eyes. A chill ran down Klaus' back. "Y-y-ye-yes sir..." 

"Open your mouth, tongue out." Klaus did as told. Olaf growled and spit into his mouth. "Swallow..." Klaus closed his mouth but did not swallow, because it tasted like an ashtray... Not like he's tasted one before but it was probably what it tasted like. He forced it down his throat with a lot of effort and Olaf seemed almost satisfied. 

Almost is the keyword here... 

He smirked and reached into the back seats, picking up the used condoms. Klaus stayed still as Olaf pulked down the middle seat in the back, revealing a secret compartment that stored a unusual amount of sharp knives. 

He picked the first one he saw and brung it to Klaus' face, chuckling. It was the same one he used when he was staying with Monty. Klaus questioned what he was going to do, he said he wasn't going to kill him, so what is he going to do. The answer was hold the 7 condoms over his head and slice them open, causing his semen to drip down his face. 

"How delightful!" Count Olaf said in a way to cheery voice. Ultimately, this stunt was harmless but god did it make Klaus feel worse, to be covered in sweat, tears and vomit is one thing, but to also now be covered in semem... Klaus couldn't feel more disgusting... But he could. 

Count Olaf smeared his cum all over the boy's face, getting it in his eyes, nose and mouth. "You know when I said one of your heads was good, I meant yours..." Olaf said, turning around to the steering wheel. He started driving as Klaus just sat there, motionless, he didn't even put his seat belt on. All he could do is whisper to himself. 

"I-It's easier to blame the dead..." 

Count Olaf heard him and laughed.

"But Baudelaire, they aren't dead... They let this happen to you..."

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, good news, i have two more Klaus/Olaf fics in the making bc i'm trying to make this ship as much of a problem for the fandom as Violet/Olaf,, bad news, i'm gonna to lay down for an expended period of time after i get them out of my drafts because writing's hard man,,,


End file.
